In My Mind
by Shonamete
Summary: Okay this fic will give you a glimpse into Kaiba's mind and what or should I say who he's thinking of. This is a Yaoi fic and it's my first fic and IT is Fluffy. Yes I suck at summaries too.
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: This is my first fic and its a challenge fic so please be nice. So this fic mainly for my good bubby Trag. who challenged me. This is a Kaiba/Joey fic.

WARNING: This will have yaoi in it hinted masturbation and will be very fluffy!^_^

*~* is thoughts

"~" is speech

In My Mind

Chapter 1: My thoughts

A wealthy teen known as Kaiba sat in one of the many offices in a very large and comfy chair. The chair faced the window where the rain was falling outside.

*Joey... That stupid puppy.... Why does that mutt control me this way?!... Joey..... Why do you always enter my thoughts....Joey how I want just for once if only for a second to show you how I feel....* Kaiba eyes started to close as he thought of Joey. His hand slid down to the button of his pants, and he un did it so his hand could move farther to sooth the aching pain that was building in between his legs.

*Joey.... How I'd love to call you mine and only mine... How I wonder what you'd look like with the moonlight falling on your bare chest... On your face... All for me to view... Only for me... No one else will have you... My Joey... My stupid puppy...*

Mean while Mokuba who Kaiba said could have a friend over had let his friend in. Now Mokuba's friend was standing in the doorway to tell the great Kaiba they would be staying a few days.

"Joey..." Kaiba moaned unaware of the figure watching him.

"Look I know you don't like me but here for Mokuba Mr. Money bags!" Joey retorted. Kaiba snapped out of this thoughts immediately with a stunned look on his face. Thank god Joey could not see him.

"Please Seto you said I could have someone over." Mokuba begged entering the room. "Please can Joey stay for three days! Please!!"

"Alright Mokuba he can stay. Only for three days though." Kaiba agreed giving into his little brother request.

"Look Joey, I don't care just don't bug me!" Kaiba said in his unusual tone towards Joey.

"That will be no problem you sleeze ball!" Joey snorted and left.

*Joey... You'll be here for three days... Three days all for me... you will be mine...* Kaiba smirk at this thought. He stood up and headed towards his shower to cool off. 

  
Okay there's chapter one for you now Please Review!! Anyway I promise that I'll update soon. Oh Please if you Review DON"T FLAME ME!!! 


	2. Moonlight

Author's note: HI!!^_^ I told you I'd update soon! And this all for you Trag. and We( Zoe/MeFluff/Shonamete) lobe you! Oh hey let me know if you like it you lovely readers! Please?

WARNING: This will contain Yaoi and lot of Fluff!!^_^

DISCLAIMER:I know forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter but PLEASE forgive me? Anyway I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters.

*~* is thoughts

"~"is speech

In My Mind

Chapter2: Moonlight

While Mokuba and Joey had play video games, ate pizza, and dueled all day long Kaiba had spent his day in one constant thought.

*How?!.... How will I be able to get him alone?..... This should be easy to figure out and I'm running out of time to day!..* Kaiba looked out the window. The moon was full and to night there were no clouds to block it. *That's it !.. I will get that puppy to night!. Now how to set this up?....God... Joey I will have you lying in my arms even if it takes my entire life I will have you... Stupid puppy...* Kaiba wondered out of the office room he had lock himself in all day. *Even if I do how do I stop myself from trying to hind how I fee... Every time I'm close to him I lash out... How?...* He made his way to Mokuba's room to that his little brother had already been tucked in and was asleep. Kaiba walk over to his little brother's bed side and looked down at him in his peaceful slumber.

"You said not to bother you. So I didn't think you'd mind." Joey was standing in the doorway well more like leaning against the frame.

"I never said anything about it you mutt!" Kaiba glared back at Joey.

"What did you call me you sleeze ball?" Joey yelled back "I mphf!...." Kaiba's hand had quickly covered Joey's mouth as he maneuvered them out of Mokuba's room and as soon as they were a safe distance away he removed his hand.

"You stupid puppy!" Kaiba glared at Joey. "You could have woke him up!"

"Yeah well it's your fault!" Joey accused. Kaiba moved closer to him pressing Joey against the wall.

"So your accusing me in my house?..." Kaiba sighed and changed subjects before he said something stupid. "Where you'll be sleeping? Where did you think you were going to sleep?" Kaiba asked intentionally knowing Joey would have a clue. *There's really only one place you can sleep tonight my puppy and that's in my room....In my arms......* 

"What's this have to do with anything?!.." Joey yelled angry that Kaiba had tried to switch topics.

"Well Joey if you hadn't notice you're staying for three days and I suppose you thought I'd provide a room for you right? Well then you best stop accusing me and tell me what room you think you're staying in!" Kaiba face was more stern than usual as if there was a certain answer he wanted.

"Ah... Well.... I don't know I don't live here? Don't you have a guest bedroom or something?" Joey asked squeezing out from in between Kaiba and the wall.

" It's being redone the only other room is mine you stupid mutt." Kaiba lied. Joey sighed in defeat. * I got him right where I want him....My Joey..* "Look just go get ready for bed mutt." Kaiba said and turned on his heels and went towards his room. *Only a few more minutes then he'll be mine.... Lying next to me my hand wrapped round him pulling him closer to me...* Kaiba stared up at the moon as his thoughts raged.

"Kaiba what are you looking at?" Joey asked coming in to Kaiba's room standing in the moonlight. Kaiba looked back at Joey his features much softer than before.

"Why don't you come and look." Kaiba looked back at the moon not wanting Joey to see the blush that had risen to his face when he saw him in the moonlight.

"Wow it's a full moon tonight and it's beautiful huh?" Joey asked in awe of the view. 

Kaiba closed his eyes. *It's now or never.... Joey.... Finally alone.. Together...* Kaiba sighed heavily. "It's not the only beautiful thing here tonight Joey." Kaiba said softly but loud enough for Joey to hear him.

"Huh?" Joey turned to face Kaiba shocked by what he said. Before Joey could say anything else his lips were covered by Kaiba's lips. Kaiba wrapped his arms around Joey pulling him closer not really caring weather or not Joey liked it or not. Joey was finally let go by Kaiba and very stunned. "Kaiba?" Joey's voice was full of questions.

"You stupid puppy." Kaiba put a hand on top of Joey's head while his other hand snaked around Joey's waist. "I love you and always will no matter what you think." Kaiba kissed the top of Joey's head.


End file.
